ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas
Thomas & Friends: The Classic Collection is a US Blu-ray and DVD release of the British children's program(me), Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. The collection is available in both separate complete series, or complete season, sets and a bigger pack containing all twelve Blu-rays, or DVDs, and an extensively-written book with information on the making of the show. Similar to the remastered versions seen on the British DVDs and the American The Early Years DVD, each episode will receive all-new high-definition transfers derived from the original camera footage. To illustrate the differences between both the British and American narrations, the sets contain either both of all three narrators' dubs for every or most of the episodes in each series. As the title indicates, the twelve series that make up what many people call "the model series" - episodes shot with live-action model trains instead of the more recent computer-animation of current series - are covered on each volume. Volume 1 Narrators: Ringo Starr (UK; US dub for 25 episodes), George Carlin (US dub for every episode) * "Thomas and Gordon"/"Thomas Gets Tricked" * "Edward and Gordon"/"Edward Helps Out" * "The Sad Story of Henry"/"Come Out, Henry!" * "Edward, Gordon, and Henry"/"Henry to the Rescue" * "Thomas' Train"/"A Big Day for Thomas" * "Thomas and the Trucks"/"Trouble for Thomas" * "Thomas and the Breakdown Train"/"Thomas Saves the Day" * "James and the Coaches"/"James Learns a Lesson" * "Troublesome Trucks"/"Foolish Freight Cars" * "James and the Express"/"A Proud Day for James" * "Thomas and the Guard"/"Thomas and the Conductor" * "Thomas Goes Fishing" * "Thomas, Terence, and the Snow"/"Terence the Tractor" * "Thomas and Bertie"/"Thomas and Bertie's Great Race" * "Tenders and Turntables" * "Trouble in the Shed" * "Percy Runs Away" * "Coal"/"Henry's Special Coal" * "The Flying Kipper" * "Whistles and Sneezes" * "Toby and the Stout Gentleman"/"Toby the Tram Engine" * "Thomas in Trouble"/"Thomas Breaks the Rules" * "Dirty Objects"/"James in a Mess" * "Off the Rails"/"Gordon Takes a Dip" * "Down the Mine" * "Thomas' Christmas Party" Bonus features Technical specifications * Resolution: 1080p (Blu-ray), 480p (DVD) * Aspect ratio: 1.33:1 * Blu-ray audio: ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 5.1 ** English Dolby Digital 2.0 (US dubs) ** French Dolby Digital 2.0 ** Spanish Dolby Digital 2.0 ** Japanese Dolby Digital 2.0 ** Polish Dolby Digital 2.0 ** German Dolby Digital 2.0 * DVD audio: ** English Dolby Digital 5.1 ** English Dolby Digital 2.0 ** French Dolby Digital 2.0 ** Spanish Dolby Digital 2.0 * Subtitles ** English SDH ** French ** Spanish ** Closed-captioned (DVD only) Volume 2 Narrators: Ringo Starr (UK; US dub for 15 episodes), George Carlin (US dub for every episode) * "Thomas, Percy, and the Coal"/"Double Trouble" * "Cows"/"A Cow on the Line" * "Bertie's Chase" * "Saved from Scrap" * "Old Iron" * "Thomas and Trevor"/"A New Friend for Thomas" * "Percy and the Signal" * "Duck Takes Charge" * "Percy and Harold"/"Percy Proves a Point" * "The Runaway" * "Percy Takes the Plunge" * "Pop Goes the Diesel" * "Dirty Work"/"Diesel's Devious Deed" * "A Close Shave"/"A Close Shave for Duck" * "Better Late Than Never" * "Break Van"/"Donald and Douglas" * "The Deputation" * "Thomas Comes to Breakfast" * "Daisy" * "Percy's Predicament" * "The Diseasel" * "Wrong Road" * "Edward's Exploit" * "Ghost Train"/"Percy's Ghostly Trick" * "Woolly Bear" * "Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree" Bonus features Technical specifications * Resolution: 1080p (Blu-ray), 480p (DVD) * Aspect ratio: 1.33:1 * Blu-ray audio: ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 5.1 ** English Dolby Digital 2.0 (US dubs) ** French Dolby Digital 2.0 ** Spanish Dolby Digital 2.0 ** Japanese Dolby Digital 2.0 ** Polish Dolby Digital 2.0 ** German Dolby Digital 2.0 ** Hebrew Dolby Digital 2.0 ** Turkish Dolby Digital 2.0 * DVD audio ** English Dolby Digital 5.1 ** English Dolby Digital 2.0 (US dubs) ** French Dolby Digital 2.0 ** Spanish Dolby Digital 2.0 Volume 3 Narrators: Michael Angelis (UK), George Carlin (US) * "A Scarf for Percy" * "Percy's Promise" * "Time for Trouble" * "Gordon and the Famous Visitor" * "Donald's Duck" * "Thomas Gets Bumped" * "Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon" * "Diesel Does It Again" * "Henry's Forest" * "The Trouble with Mud" * "No Joke for James" * "Thomas, Percy, and the Post Train"/"Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train" * "Trust Thomas" * "Mavis" * "Toby's Tightrope" * "Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party" * "Buzz(,) Buzz"/"James Goes Buzz Buzz" * "All at Sea" * "One Good Turn" * "Tender Engines" * "Escape(!)" * "Oliver Owns Up" * "Bulgy" * "Heroes" * "Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day" * "Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure"/"Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure" Bonus features Technical specifications * Resolution: 1080p (Blu-ray), 480p (DVD) * Aspect ratio: 1.33:1 * Blu-ray audio: ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 5.1 ** English Dolby Digital 2.0 (US dub) ** French Dolby Digital 2.0 ** Spanish Dolby Digital 2.0 ** Japanese Dolby Digital 2.0 ** Polish Dolby Digital 2.0 ** German Dolby Digital 2.0 ** Hebrew Dolby Digital 2.0 ** Turkish Dolby Digital 2.0 * DVD audio: ** English Dolby Digital 5.1 ** English Dolby Digital 2.0 (US dub) ** French Dolby Digital 2.0 ** Spanish Dolby Digital 2.0 Volume 4 Narrators: Michael Angelis (UK), George Carlin (US) * "Granpuff" * "Sleeping Beauty" * "Bulldog" * "You Can't Win" * "Four Little Engines" * "A Bad Day for Sir Handel" * "Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady" * "Trucks(!)"/"Rusty Helps Peter Sam" * "Home at Last" * "Rock 'n' Roll" * "Special Funnel" * "Steam Roller" * "Passengers and Polish" * "Gallant Old Engine" * "Rusty to the Rescue" * "Thomas and Stepney" * "Train Stops Play" * "Bowled Out" * "Henry and the Elephant" * "Toad Stands By" * "Bulls Eye" * "Thomas and the Special Letter" * "Paint Pots and Queens"/"Thomas Meets the Queen" * "Fish" * "Special Attraction" * "Mind That Bike" Volume 5 Narrators: Michael Angelis (UK), Alec Baldwin (US) Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Category:Blu-Ray Category:DVD Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nick Jr. Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:HiT Entertainment